


This Morning

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Jon wakes up. Missing scenes, 3.08 "Twilight." (12/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I awoke this morning as sunlight shone in the window.

Where am I?

Where is Enterprise?

T'Pol tells me that years have passed since I was on Enterprise. That Earth is destroyed and only a few thousand people left, brought here by convoy. I can not bear the anguish I run.

But I can not outrun the truth. When she finds me I barely gather the courage to ask the most important question.

Where is Malcolm?

I learn he's on Enterprise, needed there.

I go to sleep this night wishing he was safely in my arms.

I awoke this morning.


End file.
